Battle of the Red Sea
The Battle of the Red Sea is an event that occured off the coast of the Island of the Plums in early February 2009. Michael Rosen and his crew were headed to the Island of the Plums, and were planning to execute suspicious crew member Richard on the way. Richard changed into a robot/zombie hybrid and attacked the HMS Rosen Crew. Later, Richard called for backup, summoning a Harrybo Company ship carrying David Alexander, his gang, and hundreds of robot pirates. Combatants 'Good guys: ' *Michael Rosen (leader) *George *Lydia *Mervin *Harry *A tomato 'Bad guys: ' *Richard (secretly Toenail Pizza ) *David Alexander's Gang *Robot pirate army *203 toenails The Battle Richard, the cybernetic zombie (with a jetpack and a bazooka), was shooting hundreds of holes into Michael's ship. Three hours after Richard's chasing of Michael around the boat, Richard summoned another ship to aid him. The new vessel shot robot plums as the HMS Rosen Crew ran around their boat, scrambling for cover. Michael heads down to the captain's cabin, slamming the door out of its frame and into Richard's face. While bombs were being shot between the ships outside, Michael went searching for weapons, only to come up empty-handed. Suddenly, David and his gang entered the captain's cabin with two robot pirates behind them. Noticing Michael's confusion, David revealed that he and his gang were hired by the Harrybo Company to capture Michael, dead or alive. Michael jumped out the window, and got away from David, much to the latter's anger. Once he got back on the deck from climbing the side of the ship, Michael was confronted by Richard again. He ran and ran before ending up near the edge of the ship, with Richard ready to feed him to the sharks in the water. Before Richard could do anything, Mervin ran him over with a Mustang. Michael took Richard's lightsaber, and used it to slash his way through the robot pirate army. David emerged from the captain's cabin, with a shitblaster in his hand. Lydia was shot in the head with David's weapon, and she fell over and died. The ship was heading closer to the Island of the Plums, and George took the wheel, crashing the ship on the coast of the island due to his inexperience with driving boats. Upon the crash, David fell off the ship. Michael then took Richard, and David and his gang into the brig. Aftermath Michael lost Lydia in the battle. He and his crew subject David and his gang to torture. David got a bicycle shoved up his ass. After this, Michael and the crew left their enemy behind in the boat. The HMS Rosen Crew decided to split up and explore their destination. Lydia's body was dumped into the Red Sea. Michael also lost the tomato because it got killed by an angry homosexual pedophile. Michael retaliated by slamming the man's head into a rock several times, killing him, before gouging out both eyes. Later that day, Michael and his remaining crew (Harry, George, and Mervin) went back to the ship to look for the Island map. Despite their best efforts, the crew came up empty-handed. Out of nowhere, Richard showed up, right before collapsing in front of the crew. A door on Richard's back slid open, and Toenail Pizza stepped out of the Richard disguise. When this was done, Toenail Pizza chased Michael and Harry around the Island.